Nina : Young Blood
by nerdysuccess
Summary: What happens when Nina meets her best friend boss.
1. Chapter 1

Nina was cleaning the bar tables as her friend Summer was putting the last finishing touch on the bar. Summer looks at her lovely brunette friend. She was way shorter than her. Nina body was different than Nina looks and tells Summer_**."Paige owns for this.."**_Summer tells her thank you for helping out. As the girls share a small smile. _**"Ladies it's time to work."**_ Summer reply yes Seth. Nina knew Paige hate her boss. Seth gives them a cheesy smile. "Just a reminder my friends are coming to town.." Summer nodded while Nina was putting the liquor bottle in the correct places. As the night came Summer and Nina were busy. The bar was pack and they were glad the tips came coming.

Nina was happy that soon she was going to be off. Paige was suppose to come late for work that why she was here. Summer told Nina to take a break. Nina nodded. She grab her leather jacket and head outside. Nina was outside enjoying the night. She look up at the stars. Nina would be day dreaming for a couple of seconds. As the door opens to the bar Seth best friend show up. Summer notice Seth hugs two man. Both man were tall but one had dirty blonde hair.

The second guy has long black hair in a pony tail."Take whatever you want!" Both man nodded and went to back table. Nina comes in a few seconds later. "Who is that girl?" Seth reply her name is_** Nina**_. Dean ask how long has she work for you? Seth reply she works off and on mainly when she needs the extra cash. Dean nodded. Roman ask can she take our order? Seth nodded. He whistles as Nina and she ignores him on purpose. Dean chuckled. "Nina come here!" Nina listens. **"Meet my best friend Roman and Dean." **Nina waves at them. "What will you guys have to drink tonight?"

Dean reply Can I have you? Nina ignores his comment. Roman reply what do you suggest? "Sorry I don't drink so I wouldn't know.." Dean raises his eyebrows. "I will have a whiskey and my friend Dean will have the same." Nina nodded and walks away. Dean has a smile on his face. _"I will have her eating the palm of_ hand." Roman reply if you say so. Nina comes back with a bottle of whiskey and gives them two cups. Dean notices her eyes light up when a girl with dark hair and a guy with a wolf jacket comes in."Baron!" Roman glances as Nina hugs baron. He see her big smile. Paige ask Seth if Nina can go home? Seth shakes his head. Nina is about to flick him out. Baron stops her. Dean tries not to chuckled. **"I'm still your boss!"** Nina reply you have Paige .. Can I go home. Dean thought he want her not Paige. He just bite his lip and ask her _**Do you want to share a drink with us**_?


	2. Chapter 2 : Cupcake

Nina is about to say NO. Seth tells her if she does ... You get to leave early? Nina thinks about it. **_"Sure but you have to buy a drink _****_with_****_ my friend Baron."_** Dean reply fine. Baron smiles at Nina. They sit down while Paige starts working. Roman asks how do you know each other? Nina tells Seth to bring the drink. "Fine , what do you guys want to drink?" Baron tells him tequila. "Any you?" Nina reply I will have the same. When Seth brought four shots. Nina tells them Baron is her best friend. "How sweet " Baron and Nina give a cheesy smile with each other. Dean asks have you guys date? Nina reply No he doesn't want me. Baron laughs and so do Nina. Roman raises his eyebrows. Baron tells them it's an inside joke. Dean nodded. His green eyes meet her brown eyes. Nina is about to get up, but Roman and Baron start bonding. _**"Enjoy your night .. I'm leaving!**_" Baron smiles at her. Dean asks why are you leaving so soon? _**"I have school tomorrow."**_ Dean notice she was lying. "Goodnight Nina.." Nina reply Good Night.

A Few hours Later Nina was sleeping on her bed when she hears a loud noise. She gets off her bed. Nina was wearing black boy shorts and a pink shirt. As she walks out of her room. Nina hears two men laughing in the living room and Baron tells them to shh._** "Shut up before Nina wakes up!"**_ Dean asks what is she going to do? Spank us... Baron and Roman raise his eyebrows. Nina was standing there with her arms crossed. Baron tells her do you want some cupcakes? Roman notices her nice legs. Dean loved her mean stare._**"No but keep the noise down."** _Dean reply yes madam! Nina rolls her eyes and as she about to leave. Baron throws a sofa pillow at her.

. Nina throws back and it hits Dean. Roman laughs as it knock Dean's cupcake. **"What the Hell !"** Nina reply, sorry it was suppose to hit baron. Baron is now laughing. "My shirt is ruined." Nina tells him she will get him a new shirt. Dean notices she feels guilty. He gets up and follows her. Nina gives a black shirt. Dean takes his shirt off. He did it on purpose. Nina tries not to look on at his chest. She thought, gosh he was in shape._**"You like what you see?"**_ Nina rolls her eyes._** "You were staring at me.. my eyes are up here.**_" Nina laughs. Dean thinks she has a cute laugh. Nina gives him his new shirt. Dean slowly takes the shirt and smiles at her. "At least now I know what you wear to bed .." Nina reply you should go back to the living room. **"Are you always this serious?" **Nina reply yes I barely know you."Do you want to know me?" Nina reply talk to me when you are sober. "I did at the bar and you were all cold to me." Nina reply _**don't take it **__**personally**__**.**_ Dean face gets tender. _**"If I ask you on a date what will you say?**_" Nina reply it's the alcohol talking. "No it's not.." Nina was now getting nervous. "If you change your mind .. here is my number" Nina took it and lock eyes with him. Dean wants to kiss her. He so bad want to taste her lips.


End file.
